A technique for detecting incidents occurring in the real world by a sensor and for processing sampled data output from the image sensor is widely used.
For example, motion blur occurs in an image obtained by capturing an object moving in front of a predetermined stationary background with a video camera if the moving speed is relatively high.
However, when an object is moving in front of a stationary background, not only does motion blur caused by the mixture of the moving object itself occur, but also the mixture of the background image and the moving object image occurs. Hitherto, the processing for dealing with the mixture state of the background image and the moving object has not been considered.